Fighting Destiny
by OoLostGirloO
Summary: Clark is attacked and left without an injury unless you count the fact that the attacker has robed him of his powers. Now he is normal, Clark finds he is even more of an oddity then when he was classed as an alien, just what has Clark turned into?
1. Chapter 1  Any Other Morning

Fighting Destiny

Chapter 1

Any other Morning

Lex turned his car onto the Kent's driveway and eased up it till he came to a stop before the yellow farm house. The Kent's truck was absent from the driveway and Lex mentally cursed himself for not calling before driving over.

He shoved his door open and gazed into the immaculate blue sky that graced today's morning. A flock of birds noiselessly took off from a distant grove of trees to dance in the suns warm rays' and court Lex's eyes.

He noted how alien his pristine shoes were against the dusty dirt as he slid from the driver's seat, sliding his tinted sunglasses off and tossing them onto the seat behind him before closing the door.

Hoping Clark was in the barn where he spent most of his time Lex made his way towards the red structure as Shelby ran from between the two barn doors that stood ajar. Lex bent down and ruffled the dogs' fur before continuing towards the barn that now held more optimism of Clark's presence as he noticed Clarks truck out in the paddock.

Moving between the doors he was momentarily blinded by the difference of lighting, when his eyes adjusted he moved up the stairs to Clark's loft. Before he was within seeing distant he heard a crash and a slight yelp, he stopped, then rushed the last few steps into the loft, and froze.

Before him stood a girl, she was couching down to pick up a shattered glass, she was wearing a blue flannel that belonged to Clark with the sleaves rolled up to past her elbows, the jeans that she wore that also belonged to Clark had the ends rolled up but were still to large on her and dragged along the floor, the toes of her bare feet peaked out from beneath the hem.

"Hello," Lex said frozen to the spot, the girls head snapped round, her wavy chocolate brown hair jostling wildly, and emerald eyes wide with a mixture of fear and shock swirling in their deep depths.

Her mouth opened but no noise came out, she closed her mouth before opening it again, only to close it.

"H-hi," She finally stuttered, her eyes clearing from fear.

"I'm Lex. I'm here to see Clark, is he here?" Lex asked.

"Um, no," She answered, frozen in her half bent position.

"Well, do you know where he is?" Lex asked raising a pail eye brow.

"G-gone," she half whispered.

"Gone? Gone where?" Lex asked frowning in confusion.

"Um, ah, New York?" she answered, fear clouding her forest eyes again.

"New York? Why on earth would he be in New York?" Lex asked shocked, the girl looked at him.

"He's, ah, um, you see," the girl stuttered.

"Who are you?" Lex asked frowning in suspicion. "What are you doing here?" Lex took a step forward and the girl stepped back raising her hands.

"M-my names…C-Cassandra El, I'm Clark's sister," she said, her eyes widening larger in fear as she stepped up against the barn wall, her back to the open window looking over the driveway.

"Sister?" Lex said shocked, "Clark doesn't have a sister last I checked."

"I'm his, b-b-biological sister," she said pushing her waist length hair back behind her ear.

"Biological sister? Why didn't Clark tell me he found you?" Lex asked frowning.

"ah, he sort of, wanted to find out, um, why we got separated as children, so he went to, New York, where I grew up, to find out more about why he and I grew up so far apart," The girl looked generally scared of Lex as she explained, her sentence structure jumping with her shaking voice.

"Well, um, it's nice to meet you," Lex said looking a little hurt.

"I'm sorry Clark didn't tell you about me, he sort of left in a hurry," Cassandra said still pressing herself to the barn wall.

"It's not your fault, um, is Martha around?" Lex asked.

"No, she had a senate meeting in Gothem, she'll be gone all week," Cassandra replied.

"Wait; Clark left you here all by yourself?" Lex asked taking a step forward.

Cassandra's eyes shot wide again and she tried to take a step back and ended up leaning out the window. Her feet slipped out from underneath her.

"Watch out!" Lex called lurching forward and grabbing her waist. She gasped quietly, she didn't yell but only gripped onto Lex's forearms that then pulled her back up right.

"Lex, I, um, I-I mean , I…" Cassandra stuttered her eyes wider yet.

"Sorry," Lex said releasing her and taking a step backwards, "Um, I came here to ask Clark if he wanted to come by for dinner, but seeing as he isn't here, would you like to come over, I'd hate to think I'd left you here by your self not knowing anyone," Lex said.

"Okay," Cassandra squeaked, her eyes softened. She suddenly smiled and Lex could finally see the resemblance between her and Clark. They had the same blinding smile that left Lex breathless at how much they could say with that one motion. "I'd appreciate that," Cassandra said loosening up, "Um, could I get you something to drink before you leave?"

"No, thank you," Lex smiled, "See you at…"

"…Seven," Cassandra finished for him, Lex blinked, thinking it odd that she'd said the same time that Lex and Clark always met for dinner when he was invited over.

"Yeah," Lex breathed, Cassandra frowned slightly at Lex's confusion but her smile didn't falter, just like Clarks.

"I should go," Lex stated before smiling back at Cassandra and taking his leave.

.o0O0o.

_The night before:_

"Clark!" Martha scolded as Clark put his lips to the milk bottle, she swiped it from his hand before he could take a sip and walked over to the cabinet shaking her head, a smile playing at her lips as she took out a glass and pored some milk into it.

She pressed the glass to Clark's chest, his hands automatically gripping it, as she passed him to return the milk to the fridge.

"Please pay attention," Martha said pulling a sheet of paper off the bench and placing it on the table before Clark, "I've put the number of the hotel I'm staying at, my work number, my secretary's number, my mobile number and address for my building and hotel here if you need to contact me at all."

"Mum, your only going to be gone a week, I can look after the farm for one week by my self," Clark said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes of coarse you can," Clark rolled his eyes at how fake the statement sounded, "I'm sure you wont throw a party and I'll come home to bras hanging from the rafters in the barn," Martha didn't bother to hide her sarcasm.

"Mum, that was one time," Clark complained, Martha smiled at her son "And I was under a spell,"

"Be careful, I'll be back Monday night, I'll bring dinner in," Martha said before kissing Clark on the cheek and slipping her jacket off a chair. She grabbed her bag from be side the door before turning to face her son.

"The vet's numbers on the fridge if you need it, um, am I forgetting something?" Martha worried with a frown.

"To leave?" Clark suggested.

"Okay, okay," Martha smiled, "Don't stay up to late, it may be the holidays but you have chores to do, and don't forget to have dinner at a reasonable time," Martha said as Clark pushed her out the door and towards her rental car that was waiting for her. A posh looking driver sat in the front, not turning when Martha got in.

"Mum, have fun and stop worrying," Clark said closing the door after her,

"Your right," Martha sighed, "Have a good week, I'll call you when I get checked into the hotel," Martha said before the Car reversed and pulled back onto the driveway. Clark stood till he could no longer see the car before moving back towards the door.

A sharp pain went through Clarks scull and the next thing he knew he was face down on in the dirt, Shelby licking his neck.

.o0O0o.

Clark sat up, and realised hours had past, the sun had gone down and the phone was trilling at him from inside the house.

Clark got to his shaking feet and ran to the back door, only to stumble over his pants legs as they pooled at his ankles, he looked down, and at first thought his pants had expanded, before realising his legs had shrunk, and not only that, he soon came to the realisation that his whole body had shrunk.

"What the hell?" Clark muttered as the answering machine picked up.

"_Clark? Is everything okay, listen I'm going out to dinner, but I'll have my mobile with me if you need to get in contact with me, I'll call you in the morning, love you,"_ Martha's voice came through grainy on the old answering machine.

Clark shuffled up the stairs and made his way to the bath room.

"Holy shit," Clark whispered as he stood stock still in the bathroom, staring into the face of someone he swore he'd never seen before but seemed to look familiar. Clark looked down and suddenly saw under all that baggy t-shirt, where breasts.

"Oh shit no! I'm a bloody woman!"


	2. Chapter 2  Clark's 'Sister'

Chapter 2

Clarks _'Sister'_

Clark called the hotel his mum was staying at and asked them to give her a message that he was busy when she called and that he promised Chloe that he'd meet her tomorrow morning at the Talon so not to caller him then, he'd text her.

She then proceeded to discover that like some other parts of her that she'd rather not discuses, her abilities had disappeared. Examining her new body Clark discovered a Kryptonian symbol carved into her stomach, it was the symbol of creation on top of the symbol for change, where they crossed over they made the symbol for power.

Feeding the animals in the dark with no powers and shoes that kept falling off her feet was not something Clark would like to try again.

Clark ended up crashing on the couch in the barn to awake to a large previously warm spot on her legs going cold, and the blood rushing back down to her feet giving her pins and needles.

Clark sat up and realised that Shelby had curled up with her sometime in the night but had probably gone to chase a cat or something, because he was currently absent. Clark got up and stretched, a slight light headedness over coming her and she stumbled back into the table beside the couch and knocked over a glass.

A very embarrassing squeal left Clarks mouth as she stepped in the broken glass, cutting her bare feet. She knelt to begin picking up the shards of glass when a voice startled her.

"Hello" Lex said frozen to the spot on the stairs, Clark's blood turned sluggish in her veins, she couldn't form a sentence as she stared at Lex in fear,

"H-hi," She finally stuttered, finally getting some control Clark pushed the fear to the back of her mind.

"I'm Lex, I'm here to see Clark, is he here?" Lex asked,

"Um, no," She answered, frozen in her half bent position.

"Well, do you know where he is?" Lex asked raising a pail eye brow.

"G-gone," Clark half whispered,

"Gone? Gone where?" Lex asked frowning in confusion,

"Um, ah, New York?" Clark said the first thing that popped into her mind, fear bubbling to the surface again.

"New York? Why on earth would he be in New York?" Lex asked shocked. Good question, Clark thought lost for words,

"He's, ah, um, you see," Clark stuttered,

"Who are you?" Lex asked frowning in suspicion, "What are you doing here?" Lex took a step forward and Clark freaked and took a step back, raising her hands as she did so.

"M-my names…C-Cassandra El, I'm Clark's sister," Clark said on an impulse. Crap, Clark thought, fear cursing through her veins, her eyes widening larger in fear as she stepped up against the barn wall, her back to the open window looking over the driveway.

"Sister?" Lex said shocked, "Clark doesn't have a sister last I checked,"

"I'm his, b-b-biological sister," Clark said sending a prey to anyone looking over her for Lex to believe it as she self-consciously pushed an annoying strand of hair behind her ear,

"Biological sister? Why didn't Clark tell me he found you?" Lex asked frowning,

"Ah, he sort of, wanted to find out, um, why we got separated as children, so he went to, New York, where I grew up, to find out more about why he and I grew up so far apart," Clark lied on the spot hoping not to be caught out.

"Well, um, it's nice to meet you," Lex said looking a little hurt, Clark felt a stab in her heart at the though that she'd hurt Lex unintentionally,

"I'm sorry Clark didn't tell you about me, he sort of left in a hurry," Clark said still pressing herself to the barn wall,

"It's not your fault, um, is Martha around?" Lex asked,

"No, she had a senate meeting in Gothem, she'll be gone all week," Clark replied.

"Wait; Clark left you here all by yourself?" Lex asked taking a step forward, Clark's eyes shot wide again in fear and she tried to take another step back and ended up leaning out the window. Her feet slipped out from underneath her.

"Watch out!" Lex called lurching forward and grabbing her waist, she gasped quietly, she didn't yell but only gripped onto Lex's forearms which then pulled her back up right,

"Lex, I, um, I-I mean , I…" Clark stuttered her eyes wider yet at the close proximity to Lex that was incapacitating her mind,

"Sorry," Lex said releasing her and taking a step backwards, "Um, I came here to ask Clark if he wanted to come by for dinner, but seeing as he isn't here, would you like to come over, I'd hate to think I'd left you here by your self not knowing anyone," Lex said.

"Okay," Clark squeaked when she'd found her voice, Clark relaxed at the though that just because he believed her to be her own sister Lex was being kind, her eyes softened and she suddenly smiled. "I'd appreciate that," Clark said loosening up, "Um, could I get you something to drink before you leave?"

"No, thank you," Lex smiled, "See you at…"

"…Seven," Clark said out of habit, Lex blinked,

"Yeah," Lex breathed, Clark frowned slightly at Lex's confusion but her smile didn't falter.

"I should go," Lex stated before smiling back at Clark and taking his leave.

.o0O0o.

The phone kept calling all through the day and Clark continued to ignore it, only answering txt messages, she refused to meet Chloe and Pete at the Talon, what would he do if Pete hit on her? So she spent the day doing chores, which turned out quite well, she had all his chores done by six thirty, chores that he probably on a normal day for her would of taken all of five minutes.

Just as she was about to jump in her truck and head to Lex's, Lana's car pulled up, Clark had her hand on the key in the door to the house to lock it when she heard her pull up and didn't have enough time to slip back inside and hide.  
"Hi," Lana smiled climbing the stairs to stand on the veranda, "I'm Lana."

"Cassandra," Clark smiled,

"Is Clark around, Chloe wanted me to give him this, it's the new Talon mix," Lana said retrieving a CD case from her handbag,

"I'll make sure he gets it," Clark smiled as innocently as she could.

"You know I haven't seen you around before, did you just move here?" Lana asked friendly, though with a hint of more than just honest curiosity in her words.

"I'm just visiting for a week or so," Clark replied,

"Are you staying with the Kent's?" Lana asked, her eyes momentarily flashing to the door behind Clark.

"Yeah," Clark replied.

"Is Martha around?" Lana asked.

"No she's in a senate meeting in Gothem," Clark replied, casually stepping in between Lana and the door,

"So how do you know the Kent's?" Lana asked conversationally.

"We just sort of met, you know. My dad met Martha through work," Clark added to make her story more believable. "Listen I'm late for a dinner, it was really nice meeting you," Clark said herding Lana down the stairs, "We should get together some time, I don't really know anyone here besides Lex," Clark said, the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"You know Lex?" Lana said turning on the spot to face Clark, a mixture of distrust, anger, worry, and suspicion playing across her face.

"Um, yeah, he came by earlier today looking for Clark and found me instead," Clark said trying to look as shocked and innocent as she could, apparently it worked, because Lana was now looking at her with only worry showing on her soft features.

"Be careful, he may seem nice, but he's always got an ulterior motive for helping people," Lana said opening her car door.

"Thanks, but it's just dinner, I'll be fine," Clark said smiling honestly at Lana as she got into her car.

"Here," Lana said hand Clark a small card with some digits neatly printed on it. "This is my number at the Talon, call if you need anything okay?"

"Sure," Clark said smiling warmly down at Lana. Lana looked up at her like she was trying to solve a puzzle when she said.

"You know, you look a lot like Clark," Lana said buckling her seat belt in.

"Really? I never notice," Clark said as convincingly as she could.

"Hmmm…" Lana sighed, "Well I better be off, why don't you come by the Talon tomorrow, first coffee's free," Lana smiled before closing her door and winding the window down.

"I'll try and make it," Clark laughed before Lana pulled away from the house with a small wave.

Clark ran to her truck and pulled out of the driveway as fast as she could, ten minutes late already, why couldn't she ever get anywhere on time?


	3. Chapter 3  Clarks gone…away for a while

**Sorry it's taken so long to get these up, I've gone over chapter one and fixed it up, not much has changed though, enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Clarks gone…away for a while…

Lex looked down at his lap top that sat open before him on his glass table. He leaned back in his chair contemplating this new information. On the screen was the search results for all Cassandra El's in the world, there was only two that came anywhere close, one was Cassandra Elena Henry, and the other was about to celebrate her eighty fifth birthday in just under a week.

If Clark and Cassandra where related they both inherited the lying gene, Lex thought as he poured himself a glass of brandy. Not only that but also their tardiness, he noted as he glanced at the clock, maybe she's saving someone from certain death like her brother, he thought with a chuckle as he sat back down.

The door opened and one of Lex's guards escorted in a very exhausted looking Cassandra,

"What happened to you?" Lex asked as the guard left them alone.

"Lana stopped by as I was leaving and I felt rude rushing off, and then the bloody car had to brake down didn't it," Cassandra said taking a seat in front of Lex's desk as he sat back behind it and closed the lid to his laptop.

"Lana?" Lex asked, "Did you tell her who you were?"

"No," Cassandra answered, "Why?"

"It's just, you're sort of in Clarks cloths," Lex said indicating her apparel, noticing simultaneously that Cassandra seemed completely at ease in Lex's presence, and that she apparently was the opposite of Vain.

"So?" Cassandra asked looking down at her flannel then back up, a confused look on her face.

"Usually when girls wear a guys clothes is because, you know, they're… together," Lex explained.

"Oh," Cassandra's eyes widened slightly when she understood, and then she giggled into her hand. "I don't really have any other clothes on me, I didn't have time to pack a bag," Cassandra informed Lex.

"Hmmm… I think I might have something for you to wear," Lex said standing and leading her into the corridor before into one of the many rooms that branched from the hallway.

The room had deep blood red walls and even darker curtains, a master bed sat in the middle of the far wall and a large oak wardrobe stood beside it, Lex made his way over to it and opened the doors to reveal several dozen dresses.

"Lex, I'm sure they looked just beautiful on you," Cassandra joked.

"They were Victorias," Lex chuckled.

"Are you sure I can wear one?" Cassandra asked.

"No, I'm sure you can have them, all. They're just cluttering the place up and I'm sure they'll suit you wonderfully," Lex said walking back to the door, "Come find me when you're dressed."

.o0O0o.

"This is hopeless," Cassandra sighed browsing through the wardrobe, these aren't dresses, she thought, they're ball gowns.

She finally found a summer dress, pure white with a red silk ribbon attached to the low cut front coming down to tie in a loose bow. The dress felt as though it had never been worn, and comparing it to the other dresses, Cassandra assumed it never had, it seemed to be the only modest dress of the bunch. Clark turned and saw a full length mirror across the room, the image made Cassandra feel self conscious, the low cut top showed off Cassandra's cleavage too much for her liking, and the dress fell to just before her knees showing of her tanned, hairless (no idea why) legs which made her look taller than she actually was, she slipped the only pair of shoes without heels, a pair of white sandals, on to her petit feet.

Cassandra made her way back into the hall before continuing into Lex's office, Lex was sitting at his desk frowning as he typed away at the key board, he glanced up and his face softened.

"Cassandra, you look amazing," Lex said smiling. "You know I even bort that for Victoria, she never wore it though," Lex stood and walked towards Cassandra. "May I?" Lex said slightly bowing, his hand raised out palm up towards Cassandra and a crocked smile playing on his lips.

"You may," Cassandra smiled placing her hand in Lex's, she over did it, playing with him as a grin flashed across her mouth, knowing she should be more reserved but enjoying the friendship that Lex's was giving her, lately the friendship between the two had been strained.

Lex lead her into the dinning room, a large wooden table was placed at the centre, Cassandra walked forward and Lex held out her chair for her, and the dinner commenced.

.o0O0o.

"Cassandra," Lex said sternly, "I'm not letting you walk home in the dark, understood."

"Lex, I walked here, I'll be fine," Cassandra argued as she walked out the large wooden doors towards the drive way.

"Yeah, and you arrived here a little worse for ware," Lex said rushing forward and gripping Cassandra's arm.

"Alexander I'll be fine," Cassandra said firmly facing Lex, Lex frowned and turned his head to the security by the door.

"Bring my car around," he said before turning back to Cassandra who was rolling her eyes, a smile cracking at the corner of her lips, which then turned into a full grin aimed at Lex who smiled back.

Lex held the door open for Cassandra before hopping in the drivers seat and speeding down the road towards the Kent's farm, a car was in the driveway when they pulled up and Chloe was sitting on the top stair on the veranda, she jumped up when Lex pulled up, a worried expression on her face.

"Lex!" Chloe called rushing over to the car. "Clark hasn't been answering his phone and he's not here, I'm starting to get really worried."

"Calm down Chloe," Lex said hopping out of the car and moving to help Cassandra with her door.

"Oh, hello," Chloe said distracted by Cassandra for a moment, "Lex, he's not picking up, he always picks up, except for today," Chloe began again as she shook herself out of her shock.

"Oh, that's my fault," Cassandra said. "He gave me his phone so he could always get in contact with me," she finished pulling a phone from her pouch like bag she'd pinched from her mum's room.

"What?" Chloe said confused.

"Clarks gone…away for a while and he wanted to be able to always get in contact with me so he gave me his phone, he said not to answer unless it was a hidden number, so I'd know it was him," Cassandra finished.

"But…Who are you?" Chloe asked.

"Um, could you come inside, it's a tad chilli," Cassandra asked shivering in the cold night air.

"Sure," Chloe drawled out suspiciously,.

"Good night Lex, thank you for a wonderful night," Cassandra said smiling at Lex.

"Good night Cassandra," Lex said placing a light kiss to the back of Cassandra's hand before hopping back in his car and pulling out.

"So could you please explain to me what's going on," Chloe said as Cassandra climbed the stairs.

"Chloe, I know you're used to all the meteor freaks but I think you should sit down for this one," Cassandra said turning on the kitchen light,

"Okay," Chloe said sitting down at the kitchen table, her eyes following Cassandra as she moved around the kitchen pacing.

She stopped, and then turned to look at Chloe.

"I'm Clark," She said watching for Chloe's reaction. Chloe's face went completely blank, and then she cracked up laughing.

"Chloe," Cassandra said annoyed, "This isn't funny."

"No, its firkin hilarious," She said in between gasps for breath around bursts of laughter. "How the hell did you manage to turn your self into a girl Clark?" Chloe said once she'd gotten a hold of her self still smiling,

"I didn't, it happened to me, and worse, when I'm like this I have no power Chloe, I'm completely vulnerable," the last statement sobered up Chloe.

"Then we have a problem," Chloe stated.

"I know," Cassandra sighed.

"Just out of curiosity, were you flirting with Lex?" Chloe smirked.

"Chloe," Cassandra complained.

"Sorry, sorry," Chloe sobered up again. "First things first, you've made quite a few enemies, so you're probably number one on a lot of peoples hit lists, so we got to get you some protection," Chloe said pulling out her mobile,

"What are you doing?" Clark asked.

"Calling in a favour," Chloe said putting the phone to her ear, after a few trills someone picked up, "Hey, this is watchtower; I've got a problem that I need you to take care of."

"Watchtower?" Cassandra mouthed to Chloe who smiled before answering a question into the phone.

"I'll be there in three hours to brief you," Chloe said before she hung up.

"Are we going to Metropolis?" Cassandra asked, thinking of the only place three hours away.

"Yep, pack your bags."


	4. Chapter 4  Oliver

Chapter 4

Oliver

Oliver ended the call and tossed his phone back onto his desk before turning to face The Justice League. The Black Canary was sitting on the table before him and gave him a wink when he turned to face them, not all of the justice league was there, Impulse had… well had an impulse to run and do a quick look for a mugger to pummel, and of course Watchtower wasn't there, she was on her way and being as cryptic as ever which worried Oliver, the more cryptic the Watchtower got the worse the situation always turned out to be.

"Was that Watchtower?" Cyborg asked from the couch behind the table the Black Canary was occupying,

"Yes, she's on her way here from Smallville, should be a couple of hours till she gets here, in the mean time I want to run a full sweep of the lower streets, Cyborg, I want you to cover the east side, Black Canary to cover the west, Aquaman to cover the North and I'll take the south, meet back here in an hour," Oliver said pulling his green hood up.

.o0O0o.

"What's watchtower?" Cassandra asked as she buckled into Chloe's car, Cassandra had filled a suitcase bag with some of the cloths Lex had given her and some of her old cloths and stuffed it into Chloe's car. She had also changed into a much more appropriate weather wise long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"It's my code name for The Justice League," Chloe explained as she pulled out onto the road.

"I'm sorry, your gonna have to give me more than that," Cassandra said raising her eyebrows.

"Well you know how Oliver asked you to join him to stop crime, and you turned him down, well he's recruited quite a few gifted people, I'm sort of their watchtower, I look out for danger and direct them when they go on a complicated mission," Chloe explained.

"Chloe, why didn't you tell me?" Cassandra asked.

"Well it's just something I do on the weekends, it's no big deal," Chloe shrugged.

"Chloe, you help save lives on weekends, that's big, I'm really proud of you," Cassandra said, Chloe looked at her shocked.

"What, you're fine with it, I thought for sure you'd say it's to dangerous," Chloe said returning her eyes to the road.

"Of course I think that," Cassandra said as Chloe scoffed, "But you already know what I think, and you fully understand why it's risky, I think it's very brave and noble of you, just be careful okay?"

"I always am, anyhow I'm just their ears and eyes, I'm never actually in the fights, I leave that up to the real superheros."

"So you're taking me to Oliver?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, he and his team will look out for you, they're really good at what they do," Chloe said.

"Um, Chloe?" Cassandra started looking uneasy, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Mmm…" Chloe responded as she merged with the traffic.

"Can you keep, you know, me being Clark-turned-girl, just between us?" Cassandra asked.

"Why?" Chloe asked. "I mean I don't mind, it's up to you after all, I'm just curious as to why you don't want them to know."

"I just want to keep this to my self," Cassandra said just above a whisper.

"Okay, so what do you want me to tell them?" Chloe asked.

"Just that I was attacked and I need protection, I doubt it was a random attacking," Clark answered.

"Sure thing," Chloe smiled reassuringly at Cassandra.

.o0O0o.

Oliver had sent Cyborg and The Black Canary home but Aquaman had insisted he stay until Impulse had returned, Watchtower would be there soon and Aquaman was about to go out looking for Impulse when the elevator opened and out stepped a man, he was covered in black and looked like a bat, the man was holding Impulse by the scruff of the neck and when the door opened he pushed impulse through who stumbled forward into The Green Arrow and Aquaman.

"Dude you so have to show me how you did that last move, I nearly had you," Impulse was beaming.

"He seems to be quite a nuisance this one," The Bat said walking forward, The Green Arrow pulled an arrow from his quiver and held it to his bow in one swift motion, pointing it at the Bat.

"Who are you," Arrow demanded.

"Batman, and I assume from the boys ramblings you are The Green Arrow, correct," The Bat replied, Green Arrow sent Impulse a glare. "I'm just passing through, I'd appreciate it if the kid here didn't attack me again because I look…suspicious."

"Okay, so why are you in Metropolis?" Green Arrow asked,

"Business, though not batman related," Batman continued as he lifted off his mask to reveal Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce Wayne, soul owner of Wayne enterprises, who'd of thought you went gallivanting around in a suit at night fighting crime," Green Arrow said removing his shades and lowering his hood.

"It's good to see you again Oliver," Bruce said without any conviction in his tone, before stepping back into the elevator and disappearing as it descended.

"Bart, What were you doing taking someone on without calling it in," Oliver asked angrily.

"There wasn't any time, I'm surprised he can move so fast with that suit on," Bart said sheepishly.

The Elevator jostled behind them before opening to reveal two sleepy looking girls, Chloe and Cassandra.

"Oliver," Chloe smiled.

"What was so important it couldn't wait till tomorrow?" Oliver asked moving the group away from the elevator.

"Nice to see you to, this is Cassandra; she's a friend of mine. She was attacked on Sunday and I don't believe it was a random attack, I wanted to look into it more but I don't think she's safe by herself in Smallville, so where better to look for safety then a superhero's hidey hole," Chloe explained.

"What happened?" Oliver asked looking to Cassandra.

"Um, at about twelve on Sunday Morning I got this really sharp pain in my head right before I passed out, next thing I knew it was like seven at night and I had this carved into my gut," Cassandra said raising the bottom of her shirt to reveal the symbol.

"Ouch," Impulse muttered.

"It looks like one of the symbols from the Kawatchii caves you showed me Chloe," Oliver said taking a closer look.

"Actually it's three symbols," Cassandra said, "This symbol means Creation," She pointed to the one that looked like a star, "This one means Change," she indicated the other one that looked like an arrow pointing up with a curved line through it, "And here where they join they make the symbol for Power," She outlined with her finger the diamond they made at the middle of her stomach.

"You can read them?" Oliver asked.

"Most of them," Cassandra replied.

"How? I heard top people in reading hieroglyphs couldn't figure out what they ment," Aquaman said stepping up beside Oliver for a closer look.

"Cassandra's … special," Chloe stated.

"How so?" Impulse asked.

"I'd rather not go into details," Cassandra replied.

"Let's just say she's on a whole other level compared to the meteor freaks," Chloe said raising her eyebrows as she sat down on the couch.

"Chloe," Cassandra said giving her a warning look.

"Okay," Green Arrow said looking over Cassandra with new eyes. "Do you have any clue as to who attacked you?"

"No, except that, it was like, a sharp pain _inside_ my head, not like someone had hit me over the head with a bat or something," Cassandra said sitting down beside Chloe as Green Arrow and Aquaman stood before them, Impulse moved to lounge in a comfy chair across the room.

"What, like something telepathic you mean? Like a meteor freak?" Impulse asked.

"Wouldn't we of heard about them using there powers before this, this can't be their first attack," Aquaman said.

"I'll head on over to the planet, see if I can't rustle up some info, see if anyone else has been taken out by the same MO," Chloe said standing back up, "I'll come by with some coffee in the morning," Chloe made her way to the lift before closing the door behind her, offering a small wave of her hand to Cassandra before the lift descended.

"We better be off to," Aquaman said indicating Impulse before they made their way to the lift.

"I'll find you a place to sleep," Green Arrow said smiling after Impulse and Aquaman,

"Don't worry about it, I can just crash on your couch," Cassandra said pulling her jacket off and draping it over the end of the couch,

"I insist," Green Arrow said before disappearing into the rest of the apartment.

Cassandra smiled and turned to look out the window, her gaze swept over the man on the balcony before she realised he was there, her eyes snapping back to him. He was dressed in all black with a beanie pulled down over his face with two eye holes cut out, and was standing in a half crouch in the shadows.

Cassandra swallowed hard as she took a step back, her back hit something hard that she assumed was the bench and began to edge around it towards the direction the Green Arrow had disappeared in.

The man lunged forward, the distance between her and him giving Cassandra plenty of time to react. The man closed the distance fast, he swiped out at her with a deadly looking knife, she ducked and he went crashing past her, breaking something glass.

Cassandra leaped forward and found herself on the balcony, she swivelled and saw the man coming at her again, she some how ended up gripping her attackers wrists, the knife swishing dangerously close to her neck as they struggled. And then she was going over, the ground disappearing from beneath her as she tumbled over the side of the balcony, some how managing to grip the side to stop her fall the twenty stories to the cement jungle below.

"Arrow!" Cassandra called in panic, her attacker stood above her looking down before Green Arrow chose his entrance.

"Cassandra!" Green Arrow called rushing forward, the attacker turned and met Green Arrow head on, he barely had enough time to bring his bow up to block the knife when the next swing came, then the next, Green Arrow finally managed to nock the knife from the attackers hands and grabbed his wrist before bringing his head down to head but the attacker.

Stunned the attacker stumbled back before leaping from the balcony into the night.

"Cassandra, are you alright?" Green Arrow asked after he helped her up over the balcony wall,

"I'll be fine once I catch my breath," Cassandra said flashing Green Arrow a shaky grin as she sank to the ground leaning against the balcony wall,

"Here, let me look at that," Green Arrow insisted indicating Cassandra's arm as he knelt before her, Cassandra looked down at her arm to see a thin line of blood welling along a cut on her shoulder.

"Better there than my neck," Cassandra stated holding her arm still for Green Arrow.

"It's not that deep," Green Arrow said before helping her to her feet before leading her through to the back of his pent house.

"You can have my bed I'll take the couch, there really isn't anywhere else to sleep," Green Arrow said opening the door into his room.

"I'm fine taking the couch," Cassandra argued.

"You're injured," Green Arrow insisted.

"I have a nick on my arm," Cassandra said, raising an eyebrow as Green Arrow grasped at straws.

"How about, you're a lady and I'm being a gentleman, will you except that?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Hmm… excepted," Cassandra said before smiling. "Goodnight, thank you for everything, I really appreciate it," she said gripping his arm before turning and disappearing into the room, the door swinging shut behind her.


	5. Chapter 5  Bruce Wayne's Warning

Chapter 5

Bruce Wayne's Warning

"Where did Mrs Sullivan drop her off," Lex asked from behind his desk, he faced away out the stain glass windows as they lit up as the sun rose, the man behind him shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

"We, um, lost her once they entered Metropolis, but a civilian witnessed them entering Oliver Queen's apartment building, and six minutes later Mrs Sullivan left alone," the man replied.

"Did you position someone to keep an eye on the place?" Lex asked turning to face the man who seemed to shrink in on himself under Lex's calm gaze.

"Yes Mr Luther, just like you requested, at 11:56 a man was seen sneaking onto the premises, followed by a struggle that left Mrs El hanging off the edge of the balcony of Mr Queen's apartment, a moment later she was being pulled up, the rest of the night was quiet," the man informed Lex.

Lex was silent for several moments as he thought.

"Keep a regular watch on the building and of Mrs El, do not intervene unless her life is in danger, understood," Lex said sitting down at his desk and flipping the lid of his laptop open.

"Yes Mr Luther," The man said bowing slightly before leaving.

.o0O0o.

Cassandra woke in an unfamiliar bed, green silk sheets fell from her slim shoulders as she sat up dazed, she cursed her internal clock when she saw the red glowing numbers on the digital one beside the bed showing it to be just past seven, it had to of been past midnight when she'd finally drifted off, she was just thankful she hadn't woken up at five.

She stood and looked in the tall mirror nailed to the wardrobe door, she had bed hair, bad. Running her fingers through it she felt self conscious at the person in the mirror, she'd pulled out a pair of pyjamas the night before to sleep in but had ended up kicking the pants off, they were to big for her and kept falling down and tangling.

After dressing in some of the cloths Chloe had given her Cassandra slipped out into the hall, before she'd closed the door hushed voices met her ears, she carefully eased the door closed behind her and moved along the wall towards the voices. Oliver sounded exasperated when he answered the harsh question that was directed at him, peering around the corner Cassandra saw Oliver sitting on the stool by the counter, he was massaging his forehead, his eyes closed as though he had suddenly gotten a headache, a tall man stood between Cassandra and Oliver, his brunette hair was neatly combed to go with his fine tailored suit.

"How can you call what you do an effective operation when you attack someone without cause, he was just cruising for a pummelling when he came across me," the brunette was saying in a low but heated tone.

"Bruce, I told you, I'd talk to him about it, this really doesn't concern you," Oliver said looking up, his eyes court Cassandra and he straightened, "Now if you'd show your self out I have things I have to attend to." Bruce noticed his reaction and turned swiftly, his eyes were cold and close to black when they met Cassandra's, she flinched under his bitter gaze and took a step back.

Bruce's face went blank for a moment, taken aback he turned to Oliver, "Who's she?"

"No one of concern to you," Oliver said bluntly as he stood and walked to stand next to Cassandra, the cold look came over Bruce's face again, "She's not a threat if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not what I ment, I'm trying to understand your operation here, you guys are deeper in this than you know and it's gonna get dangerous, the time for turning back is now, you wont get another chance," Bruce said as he picked up his jacket he'd chucked over the back of a chair and moved to the elevator door.

The door slid close and the lift started to descend, his eyes were cold as the locked onto Oliver's, his eyes shifted to Cassandras and the hostility left them before they swiftly disappeared out of sight.

"What did he mean you were deeper in than you know, deeper in what?" Cassandra asked, folding her arms out of habit as Oliver moved to lounge in a soft chair; he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before looking over at Cassandra. Groaning he looked down before finally speaking,

"Apparently, the world is coming to an end," Oliver said deadpan, he looked back up at Cassandra, "fancy that huh."


	6. Chapter 6  The Prophecy

Chapter 6

The Prophecy

"What?" Chloe heard Cassandra say stunned as the elevator jostled to a stop.

"Am I going crazy or was that Bruce Wayne I saw in the lobby?" Chloe asked pushing the door aside and moving in with three coffees in a cardboard tray.

Cassandra and Oliver both turned to look as Chloe slide the door closed behind her.

"What?" she said to Cassandras shaken gaze.

"That's a good question," Cassandra breathed turning back to Oliver.

Oliver sighed and pushed his messy hair back with one hand before speaking.

"Cyborg discovered an encrypted file when he hacked into the remaining Veritas files that we'd managed to remove before Luther corp. got their hands on it," Oliver stated staring ahead, his eyes not really focused on anything. "As far as we know Cyborg was able to remove it without leaving a trail."

"What was on the file?" Chloe asked sitting opposite Oliver and passing him and Cassandra a Styrofoam cup filled to the brim with steaming coffee as Cassandra moved to sit beside Chloe.

"A prophecy, of the Traveller," Oliver said reluctantly, like the words tasted bad in his mouth when he said them, "It said that when the world will need him the most, our sin will turn him against us. He'll sit by, and watch the world burn at his own hands," Oliver said looking from one girls eyes to the other and back again, observing their reaction.

"But, I thought the Traveller was good, that Veritas was formed to welcome the Traveller," Cassandra said frowning.

"Yes, but they also had the power to control the Traveller, the orb, they knew the Traveller could turn against them and destroy our world and they were prepared. Luther corp. has all the remaining documents so they probably have the information on the orb, information that could be vital to us to stop the apocalypse, the prophecy didn't say when this would happen, but we need to be prepared," Oliver said leaning forward with his coffee in his hands.

"So, we're breaking into Luther corp.?" Chloe asked raising her eyebrows.

"We don't seam to have many options here," Oliver said taking a swig of the steaming coffee.

Chloe and Cassandra shared a worried look, Cassandra was the Traveller and the orb was worst than Kryptonite to her, not only did it coarse her pain, but it sent a tingling feeling through her body that made it go numb and unresponsive.

"Did you find anything out at the Planet?" Oliver asked placing his coffee on the glass table before him,

"Oh, right," Chloe said blinking out of her thoughts, she mirrored Oliver's movement by placing her coffee on the table before rifling through her hand bag and retrieving a cream unmarked folder. "Twenty women between metropolis and Smallville were attacked within the last three months, only four survived, the ones that died all turned up with the same symbols carved into their stomaches," Chloe said removing a paper clip from the folder and tossing several pictures onto the coffee table, Oliver and Cassandra both leaned forward and picked one up to examine them.

The pictures were all the same, the symbols that'd been carved into their stomaches were the same as the ones carved into Cassandra's, in the corner of each A4 picture was a smaller picture attached by a paper clip of each woman's face.

"The four that survived described blacking out and waking up hours latter, within a week of the attack, the women turned up dead, all stabbed directly in the centre of the diamond," Chloe said adding four more pictures to the pial on the table.

Cassandra picked up one of the new pictures and examined the small incision at the centre of the diamond,

"It's a ritual," Cassandra breathed barely audible in shock.

"A ritual?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Cassandra said shaken.

"Do you know what for?" Oliver asked tossing the pages back onto the pile on the table. Cassandra shook her head before looking up and meeting Oliver's green eyes, like hers in colour, but so different.

"What ever it's for, bring power, change and creation together, will change the very makeup of our DNA, and create something with the power to… a power that can not be rivalled. A sudden and powerful change in the DNA it's a miracle four people survived the first part of the ritual," Cassandra said, she didn't realise her hands had begun shaking till Chloe put a calm hand over hers.

"Cassandra, we will protect you," Oliver said firm, Cassandra nodded.

"Chloe, did any of the survivors describe changes, like eye colour, or a change in their tastes?" Cassandra asked.

"I'll check," Chloe murmured taking her hands away and flipping the folder open, her eyes slid across the page with the speed of years of practice.

"Yes," Chloe said surprised, "the first survivor stated her breast were larger after the attack," Chloe said rolling her eyes. "The second's eye colour changed to purple," Chloe's eyebrows rose before she continued. "The thirds skin began growing scales, and the last claimed she brought her dead dog back to life," Chloe finished and looked up. "How did we miss this, I understand the first and second could have been over looked as strange, but the other two something was seriously going on," Chloe said exasperated. "If I'd noticed this sooner, you wouldn't be like this," Chloe said looking at Cassandra out of the corner of her eye then away.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Cassandra insisted.

"Chloe, we need to work on this," Oliver said, Chloe looked over to him, and then sighed.

"You're right," Chloe said before retrieving her lap top from her bag.

"First, what separates the one that survived and the ones that didn't?" Oliver instructed.

"Gotcha," Chloe said determined, her eyes fixated on the screen.

"Chloe," Oliver said frowning in thought. "Did any of the survivors experience pain when they blacked out?" Cassandra and Chloe both looked up at him, Chloe gasped before diving into the file again,

"No," she said wide eyed when she resurfaced.

"But Cassandra did," Oliver stated, "Why would it cause Cassandra pain and not the others?"

Cassandra and Chloe both looked to each other wide eyed.

"Kryptonite!" they said at exactly the same time.

"Which means it is a meteor freak," Chloe said beaming.

"Sorry, stop and rewind. Kryptonite?" Oliver said confused.

"Kryptonite is what the meter rocks that fell to Smallville in the first meteor shower were called, what caused the mutation that gave some of the residents in Smallville superpowers," Chloe explained, "Cassandra's sort of… allergic to the rocks."

Chloe turned back to the computer and began typing away at the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"Well if this person had the ability to render people unconscious without anyone knowing, that might be something I can use to track them down," Chloe explained smiling. "Here we are," Chloe said turning around the screen so Oliver could see, "A series of muggings in Smallville ten years after the meteor shower where victims describe simply passing out and waking up with their wallets missing. Simon York was court by a security camera taking a wallet from one of the victims outside a drug store," Chloe turned the screen back to her and began scrolling and typing again.

"But if he can make people fall unconscious why didn't he just do that to the cops who picked him up?" Cassandra asked looking to Oliver.

"Maybe he can only do it to one person at a time," Oliver suggested.

"Here it says that Luther corp. hired him three years ago to work for them, and here's an address for his current residence," Chloe looked up beaming as she swivelled the computer to face Oliver again.

"Good work Watchtower," Oliver flashed her a grin before writing out the address. "Call in the Justice league, we have work to do," Oliver said standing up and walking over to the large half clock and activating it to reveal his Green Arrow equipment, Chloe jumped up and rushed to the phone, dialling memorized numbers.

Cassandra watched them rushing around, she could see the adrenalin pumping in their systems cause by the rush of a mission. She turned to Chloe's laptop that she'd left on the coffee table and began scrolling down the page, at the bottom was Lineal Luther's signature. Cassandra sighed and smiled slightly that it hadn't been Lex who'd recruited Simon. Cassandra jumped when Bart zoomed into the room, and ten minutes later Victor, AC and Dinah showed up, Chloe briefed them together while Bart zoomed around the room distracting people, AC finally stuck his foot out and Bart let him trip him, he fell to the floor laughing.

They would go just before sundown; Simon lived on the out skirts of Metropolis and a Luther corp. car dropped him off every day at six. They would wait for him within the house. Cyborg would easily be able to bypass the security system which would get them in, the mission was strictly a grab and go, not much could go wrong.

Impulse was to stay with Watchtower and Cassandra as their guard in case something went wrong, it would be an understatement to say he was unhappy with his role in the mission.


	7. Chapter 7  Simon York

Chapter 7

Simon York

Chloe had spent the majority of the day planing out the best roots for the Justice League to take, when the Justice League left to get into position Chloe began looking into why the four women survived and no else did.

"Hmmm…" Chloe hummed, her brows knitted together in concentration as she typed away at the key board.

"What hmmm….?" Cassandra asked pacing before her.

"Are you still pacing?" Chloe asked looking up, "Sit down," Chloe ordered pulling Cassandra onto the couch beside her. "It looks like all the women who survived where in Smallville during the meteor shower," Chloe filled Cassandra in on what she'd learnt. "It seems that the mutation the meteor rocks caused allowed their bodies to withstand the change during the first part of the ritual."

"Which was unfortunate for them," Cassandra sighed rubbing a hand through her hair.

"Why?" Chloe asked confused.

"Because," Cassandra said resting her head on one hand to look directly at Chloe. "The people who didn't survive the first part where unconscious and didn't feel any pain, these people," Cassandra said gesturing to the four photos still on the coffee table, "were conscious when they were hunted down and butchered," Cassandra said with a huff as she stood and resumed pacing.

Chloe sighed and looked back down at her computer.

.o0O0o.

Cyborg had easily hacked into the security system, they would wait for Simon within the flat, wait till he'd locked the door, then they would act. The car had just pulled up, one door opened, then closed. The gravel beneath his feet could be heard in the still night as he made his way to the door; there was the quite beeping noise as he entered his code into the system before the door swung inwards. Moonlight spilled into the room, Simon stood at the door before turning and waving to the car which then pulled away. The door closed with a slight click and Simon was trapped.

He moved to the wall and switched the light on, revealing the Green Arrow standing in his lounge room, an arrow trained on his heart.

"Simon York, you're going to have to come with us," Green Arrow said as The Black Canary, Cyborg and Aquaman moved forwards to surround Simon. Simon looked around him before turning back to The Green Arrow.

"So, you left the kid to guard her," Simon said as a smile grew upon his lips. The Green Arrows face went blank before he turned to The Black Canary.

"Check in with Watchtower," The Green Arrow said stepping forward as Simons eyes flashed green.

"Too late," Simon said grinning. In one swift movement The Green Arrow had pulled his fist back and knocked Simon across the room.

"Now!" The Green Arrow yelled turning to The Black Canary.

.o0O0o.

"Who wants popcorn?" Bart called from the kitchen as Chloe and Cassandra stood from the couch and moved to the island bench.

"Sounds good," Chloe said with a smile as she sat down on one of the stools before the bench.

"Cassandra?" Bart asked.

"Um, yeah, sure, why not?" Cassandra said sitting down beside Chloe.

"So do you have a nick name or something, or does everyone just call you Cassandra?" Bart asked as he pulled a bag of microwave popcorn out of his red back pack. "Oliver doesn't like this stuff at his place," Bart said to Cassandra's questioning gaze. "He's a total food Nazi."

"Right, well, I don't know, what do you want to call me?" Cassandra asked.

"Hmm, how about Cassie or Andrea," Bart suggested.

"Why not El?" Chloe asked. "Or Elf or something, you know, simple, easy, short, all the things a nick name should be."

"I like Elf, you sort of look like one to, all faired skinned and mysterious," Bart said leaning on the counter.

"Okay, Elf it is," Cassandra said smiling.

"So do you go to school in Smallville too?" Bart asked moving over to the microwave as it hit the last ten seconds.

"No, just visiting," Cassandra replied.

"Family?" Bart asked.

"Well, sort of," Cassandra answered.

"Sort of?" Bart repeated confused as he brought over the popcorn in a big red bowl.

"It's complicated," Cassandra said trying to dodge the subject.

"That's like the description of every relationship on the planet," Bart scoffed as he grabbed a handful of buttered popcorn. "Na na I get it, visiting your boyfriend huh?" Bart said tauntingly. "But don't worry, things end badly, give me a call," Bart said with a wink before turning and grabbing a glass from the cabinet above the oven and putting it on the counter.

"You wish Bart, Elf here would never go for someone like you," Chloe said teasingly.

"I'm wounded," Bart said dramatically as he reached up for another glass. Bart froze with his back to Chloe and Cassandra, his hand holding the glass shook, and then he was falling.

The glass hit the floor first with a shatter and then Bart came down, hard. He landed on his side, several bits of glass digging into his arm.

"Bart!" Chloe yelled rushing around the edge of the counter and crouching down beside the boy as she rolled him onto his back. "He's breathing. We should call Oliver, pass me the phone," Chloe said looking up at Cassandra who had frozen between her seat and Chloe and Bart. "Cassandra the phone!" Chloe called again when she met Cassandra's eyes.

"No, their already on their way back, and he's fine," Cassandra replied softly.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked, hitting an edge of hysteria.

"Oliver and the others have already reached Simon," Cassandra said as she thought out loud, her eyes unfocused. "He saw who was there, and knew Bart was with us," Cassandra explained as Chloe caught on.

"Then they'll be here any second," Chloe whispered. Cassandra and Chloe's eyes met for a second then Cassandra was darting forwards.

"Quick we need to get him up," Cassandra said grabbing one of his arms. Between the two of them they managed to get Bart into the elevator.

"Next time I see Oliver I'm telling him to install a back door," Chloe panted as the elevator opened up into the lobby. Cassandra looked around swiftly for any of Lionel's men waiting to jump them, instead she locked eyes with Bruce Wayne.

"Aren't you the girl-" Bruce began.

"Shut up and help us," Chloe hissed as her and Cassandra stumbled forward.

"Oh, right," Bruce said rushing forward and taking the majority of Bart's weight.

"We need to get out of here," Cassandra puffed. "Now."

"My cars just out front," Bruce said as they rushed towards the two glass doors that slid open as they approached. The night had gotten dark quickly, a fine spray of rain descending from the heavens. Bruce led the two girls to a black Spyker C12 and quickly loaded them all in. Jumping in the driver's seat Bruce turned the key in the ignition before pausing.

"Um," Bruce said as he hesitated. "Where am I going?" Bruce asked turning to look at Cassandra.

"Anywhere that's away from here," Cassandra replied. She looked past Bruce as a man stepped forward into the high beams. "But you better do it quick." Bruce followed her gaze as the man took out a gun and aimed it at them.

"Everyone hit the deck!" Bruce yelled hitting the accelerator as the man shot. The bullet went whizzing through the air as Bruce swerved the car, narrowly avoiding losing control of the steering. The man jumped out of the way and then they were gone. Flying onto the street and fleeing into the darkness of the night.


	8. Chapter 8  Long Night

**I know this has taken ages to get up and I'm terribly sorry, school started back up and then I had deb (Which btw was epic XD ) then I got a bad cold and all I could do was sleep and eat, but now that I'm practically %100 hopefully I'll be updating quicker, sorry again, and enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Long Night

"You guys feel like filling me in on what just happened?" Bruce asked as he slowed the car and put it in cruse.

"Not entirely sure myself," Cassandra breathed. "But for now, we seem to be safe. We just need to stay one step ahead and we should be okay," Cassandra whispered. They were still in the city, but heading towards the outskirts, where they were there were few streetlights, it cast the car into a black shadow, inside and out.

"We need to get in contact with Oliver," Chloe said. "Take us to the Planet, there's a secure line there that I can get through to Oliver on."

"Sure thing," Bruce replied turning down the next street so they were heading back the way they came. "So I'm guessing Oliver's got you involved now to huh?"

"Actually, I think it's me who got him involved," Cassandra replied softly.

"Elf? You okay, you're speaking funny," Bart's voice sounded groggy as he came around.

"You can talk," Cassandra scoffed.

"No he's right, what's wrong? Did you get hurt?" Oliver asked glancing up into the review mirror.

"Just a scratch," Cassandra wheezed.

"You don't sound so good," Chloe commented.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Cassandra replied, commanding her voice to sound calm and collected.

"What happened?" Bart asked sitting up. "Last thing I remember is making popcorn."

"Simon got to you," Chloe replied as Bruce pulled up outside the Planet.

"That bastard," Simon groaned slipping out of the car after Chloe. Bruce came around Cassandra's side of the car and helped her out, noticing quickly the red stain that covered the entirety of her left shoulder.

"Usually by hit the deck I mean get down," Bruce said pulling a scarf from the back seat.

"Slow reflexes I guess," Cassandra replied with a shrug, which she immediately regretted doing as it shot a flare of pain through her chest.

"You look pale, not going to pass out on me are you?" Bruce asked winding the scarf around Cassandra's shoulder and under her arm.

"Don't worry, no damseling tonight," Cassandra promised.

"Good, now let's get you guys inside." Oliver said herding the group toward the ally entrance for the Planet.

.o0O0o.

"No one's here," AC called out as he made his way back through to the kitchen. Oliver was crouched by the ground around the shards of glass, some covered in blood, most looking like they'd been crushed under foot. Standing Oliver pushed the nearly full bowl of popcorn across the counter were it hit the edge of the sink and fell in.

"There are skid marks outside, and I found a casing but there doesn't look have been a struggle, and there's no more blood outside either," Dinah said moving forward from the elevator.

"So either, they were caught so off guard it didn't take much to take them down, or they somehow made a getaway," Oliver said. "I'd go with the later, I doubt it would have taken Watchtower long to figure out what had happened, plus, Bart's not here, Chloe and Cassandra would have taken him, the attackers would have more likely killed him and left the body," Oliver continued thinking out loud, he stopped and looked up at AC who's jaw was clenched. "Sorry," Oliver muttered swallowing hard and gripping the larger mans shoulder. "I'm sure Bart's fine, Chloe will look out for him."

"Yeah I know," AC replied, but he didn't sound so sure. Oliver looked up as Victor walked over to them.

"Anything useful?" Oliver asked.

"Na, Chloe's laptops completely fried, she isn't going to like that, and all your cams are down, I'm thinking they used an EMP to take them out," Victor replied. "Chloe's mobiles still here so there's no chance getting her on it, but I'm betting she'll be heading for the Planet first chance she gets."

"Agreed," Oliver nodded. "Victor, Dinah, you stay here in case they try getting in contact. AC, you're with me."

.o0O0o.

"It looks like it passed right through," Bruce said inspecting Cassandra's shoulder, Bart hovering worriedly by his side. They were down by Chloe's desk, sitting in the dark as they awaited Chloe's return.

"Please say that means no hospitals," Cassandra breathed, holding back a yelp of pain.

"Well, I'd still say you should get a professional to look it over, but I don't want to sound like a hypocrite so I'm not going to make you go to a hospital," Bruce replied re wrapping her shoulder. Chloe returned a moment latter with a screw driver in hand before she dove beneath her desk and began hacking away at something.

"Um, what are you doing?" Bruce asked leaning down to pear at Chloe as she dismembered part of her desk.

"Trying to get to my phone," Chloe replied before she broke through and a black shinny object fell down on her. "Gotcha," Chloe breathed moving out from under her desk.

"Oliver got it for her so if something happened she'd always be able to get in contact with him," Bart explained to Cassandra's and Bruce's questioning looks. "It's for emergency's only."

Chloe pressed a few buttons hastily before bringing the phone up to her ear. In the silence the others fell into the ringing could be heard.

"Dinah?" Chloe asked as the phone was answered. "Yeah," Chloe replied breathing a sigh of relief. "The Planet. Yeah, we're all still standing," Chloe said answering Dinah. "Yeah okay, see you in a few." Chloe hung up and looked to the group.

"Oliver's on his way already, we just need to hang tight," Chloe informed them as she pocketed the phone in her hand. A slight buzzing sound filled the room, and it took Cassandra several seconds to realise she still had her phone on her. Pulling the silver device from her jean pocket Cassandra flipped it open and checked the caller id.

"Lex?" She asked putting the phone to her ear, Chloe, Bruce and Bart instantly freezing.

"You're surrounded, get out of there now!" Lex hissed down the line. It only took Cassandra a second to react. Grabbing Chloe's wrist she bolted into the foyer, through the glass doors to the planet several people could already be seen advancing on the group.

"Elf?" Bart called after her as he and Bruce rushed towards them.

"Hurry!' Cassandra called back as she spared them a glance before bolted up the stairs to her right, her mobile clutched firmly in her right hand.


	9. Chapter 9  Conflict

**A little AC and Bart pairing in here =)**

**Also I know this is a really short chapter, I was going to make it longer but it was taking so long and I haven't updated recently so this chapter and the next were originally the one but I haven't finished it yet so half now half later =)**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 9

Conflict

They made it halfway across the third floor before their pursuers finally caught up. Bart and Bruce took defensive positions on either side of Chloe and Cassandra as Chloe began punching numbers into her phone at lightning speed.

"Oliver!" Chloe gasped in relief as Oliver picked up. "Third floor! Hurry!" Chloe yelled into the phone before the men were upon them. Bart and Bruce managed to keep most of them at bay, but it was obvious they couldn't hold out much longer, there were too many to fight off. And then one broke through their defences and Chloe was thrown harshly across the room and into a wall where she lay unmoving.

"Chloe!" Cassandra yelled shooting forward, narrowly missing reaching hands as she pushed through a group of attackers. Cassandra fell to her knees beside Chloe and rolled her over onto her back. She wasn't breathing, and her heart was silent. "No," Cassandra breathed, hardly aware of the yells behind her. "Chloe? Chloe? Wake up. You have to wake up," Cassandra begged as she shook Chloe's shoulders. "Chloe. Please," Cassandra breathed as she held her dead best friend to her chest as tears prickled at her eyes.

Light suddenly filled the room. Dazed and confused it took Cassandra a moment to realise the light was coming from her. Chloe gasped in her arms, sucking in a lung full of oxygen. And then hands were grabbing her and the light was gone. Cassandra struck out but suddenly felt very weak from whatever she'd done to bring Chloe back to life. She heard her name being called by both Bart and Bruce, but it was becoming a struggle to just keep her eyes open, and then everything went black.

.o0O0o.

"Don't you dare try to pin this on me," Bruce said lividly as he advanced on Oliver who had arrived seconds after Cassandra had been taken. "If I hadn't been there she would have been taken that much sooner."

"Doesn't change the fact that now she _is_ gone," Oliver hissed from Chloe's side as he examined the cut on her head as she groaned.

"Oliver, this is much his fault as it is mine, I couldn't protect either of them," Bart said gesturing to Chloe with one hand, wrapping the other around himself.

"This isn't your fault," AC said softly coming up beside Bart who leaned against him.

"Yeah well I feel like it is," Bart said softly. Oliver looked away from AC and Bart, still unclear what their relationship was anymore, and looked down to Chloe who had her eyes screwed up in pain.

"Clark," Chloe breathed disorientated in pain. Oliver sighed.

"We probably should bring Clark in on this," Oliver said running a hand through his hair agitated.

"Clark?" Bruce asked slightly disgruntled.

"You can't." They all turned as Lex walked in on the group. AC and Bart both got in defensive positions. "Down dogs," Lex said scowling at the two before him before turning his gaze to Oliver. "They got her?"

"Yes," Oliver said slipping Chloe's head out of his lap so he could stand. "Who is she? Why is she so important,"

"You-" Lex frowned and looked around at the group. "You really don't know do you?" Lex said shocked. Oliver clenched his jaw, holding back a retort as he waited for Lex to answer. "When I asked her where Clark was, she told me he was in New York," Lex began as he rested against the desk beside him. "She said that he and her, were biological siblings, and that he had gone to New York to find out why they'd grown up so far apart," Lex answered.

"Siblings?" Oliver gasped. "But-"

"It is obvious she isn't like Kara, and I can't help thinking she's completely different from them both," Lex said cutting Oliver off with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to fill me in here," Bruce said crossing his arms. "Is this Clark one of these meteor enhanced residing in Smallville I've been hearing so much about?"

"Hardly," Oliver muttered. "Clark isn't like anything else you'll find in Smallville, or for that matter on Earth." Lex snorted.

"So Cassandra-" Bruce began.

"Is just as unique," Bart replied cutting him off.

"Okay, so forgetting Clark for now, our main goal is to get Cassandra back," Oliver said before Bruce could question them more. "Lex," Oliver began as he turned towards the pale man standing just outside the circle the Justice league and Bruce had formed. "I assume you've been having Cassandra watched, have you anything useful we could use to find her?" Lex shock his head with a sigh.

"I contacted my team after calling Cassandra and they hadn't seen anyone leave, who ever took her got out undetected," Lex replied.

"What about our mister York?" AC asked.

"Yes, Simon York. Your father hired him Lex, he's how they got to Cassandra," Oliver said looking over to Lex once more, his jaw was clenched.

"Talking to father won't get us anywhere, but what would he want with her?" Lex asked.

"The prophecy," AC guessed.

"What prophecy?" Lex asked turning to AC, his eyes momentarily stopping on the hand AC had on Bart's waist.

"It concerns the Traveller. It says he will be our destruction, that our sins will turn him against us," Oliver replied.

"So, all we have at the moment is a meteor enhanced mind controller and a prophecy of our end," Lex said to claify. "Well, let's go talk to Mr York shall we?"


End file.
